Crush d'adolescence
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Newt craque sur un homme... mais ça le dérange parce que c'est d'un autre dont il est amoureux. L'adolescence, c'est pas toujours facile pour certains.


**Bonjour à tous**

 **voici la première partie d'un two-shot qui va parler de Newt et d'un genre de petit crush qu'il va avoir pour un autre personnage des films. (2 et 3). J'ai pris les personnages des films, pour les apparences, pas ceux des bouquins. c'est une petite scène du 3ème film (Le remède mortel) qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. (je vous en parle plus en détail en bas)**

 **Maze Runner et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire sur eux.**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Newt se réveilla alors que le soleil était encore couché. Il quitta son hamac sur la pointe des pieds et sortit du bâtiment servant de dortoirs aux membres de la résistance. Il monta sur le toit du bâtiment, s'étira lentement puis se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Il regarda l'horizon où le soleil se montrait doucement et s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide.

Newt avait toujours aimé les levers et les couchers de soleil et il les adorait toujours. Il regarda l'astre de vie apparaître lentement, tranquillement, dans le ciel et ses rayons venir lui réchauffer le corps puis le visage. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de l'instant mais les rouvrit quand il entendit le grincement d'une porte en contrebas. Il dirigea son regard vers le bord du quai et vit un homme, cheveux blonds dans la nuque, dos musclé, à moitié nu, regardant l'océan devant lui. Il s'agissait de Vince.

Newt le vit s'étirer longuement les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête et inconsciemment, le jeune blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres. La vue était toute aussi sympa à regarder que le paysage.

Newt se retourna une seconde pour contrôler derrière lui que personne ne le rejoignait, puis il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Vince qui faisait des étirements. L'homme se préparait visiblement à faire un peu d'exercice ou peut-être de la méditation.

Newt sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement quand Vince se pencha en avant, bras tendus, mains touchant le bout de ses pieds et il détourna le regard en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Le jeune homme se leva et recula sur le toit. S'agissait de pas se faire voir en train de regarder Vince dans cette posture. Il devrait alors s'expliquer et il n'en avait pas envie. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, dégluti et avança de quelques pas. Il voyait à nouveau Vince, qui, assit en tailleur sur le sol semblait méditer. Newt se décida finalement à le laisser seul. Il retourna dans le dortoir et croisa Thomas qui se levait au même moment. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent et Newt prit la direction des toilettes alors que le brun partait en direction du toit.

Newt s'assit sur le couvercle d'une des cuvettes des toilettes et ferma le loquet. Il posa une main sur son torse pour contrôler sa respiration. C'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour s'exciter de la sorte et puis bon, Vince n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans cet état. C'était Thomas qui lui faisait cet effet, et normalement, personne d'autre. Newt ferma les yeux et l'image de Vince à moitié nu s'imprima dans son esprit. Il fallait reconnaître que ce type avait un corps très attirant.

Newt rouvrit les yeux brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Non mais, il déconnait sérieux là !

* * *

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle des repas. Il entra et croisa Vince qui se servait une tranche de pain.

\- Salut Newt, lança le chef de la rébellion et le jeune blond sentit ses joues devenir plus rouge que jamais.

\- Lut'… euh… ouais, baragouina-t-il, mal à l'aise et il rebroussa chemin aussitôt pour aller se réfugier dans un coin désert du camp de fortune. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment histoire de se changer les idées et se reprendre sérieusement. Ça allait pas être possible, là.

* * *

Newt passa sa journée à éviter de croiser Vince. Ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivé au bord de l'océan pour prendre le temps de monter un plan d'attaque contre le Wicked, et voilà que Newt évitait déjà l'un des membres de la rébellion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Newt se réveilla comme à son habitude un peu avant le lever du soleil. Il alla sur le toit et s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide attendant que l'astre lumineux lui réchauffe la peau et lui donne de l'énergie pour la journée. Une porte grinça légèrement en contrebas et Newt ouvrit les yeux lentement. Vince était là, tout au bout du quai et s'étirait doucement. Newt releva le regard vers le ciel et tenta de ne pas le détourner, mais ce fut peine perdu. Très vite ses yeux se posèrent sur les épaules larges et musclées de Vince qui étirait ses bras devant lui. Puis l'homme se mit à sautiller sur place, les jambes souples, ses cheveux se balançant dans tous les sens. Newt soupira sentant ses joues chauffer et son coeur accélérer légèrement. Il déglutit, les mains un peu moites et se tordit les doigts entre eux. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ne détourna plus le regard de Vince qui, maintenant, faisait de la course sur place.

* * *

Vince cessa de courir sur place et ramena d'une main souple ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de se retourner et de faire des étirements. La bouche de Newt s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé. Vince était encore plus attirant vu de devant et le jeune blond rougit quand il sentit une chaleur au creux de son ventre. Il la connaissait cette sensation, il l'avait déjà expérimentée quelques fois, mais en général, c'était en pensant à Thomas. Là, c'était différent et Newt se dit que ce désir était moins sage que celui qu'il ressentait pour Thomas. Il se leva lentement et recula puis baissa la tête pour jeter un œil à son bas de training gris clair et il grimaça. Zut, fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce problème avant qu'un des autres rebelles ne le rejoigne sur le toit. Ils étaient souvent nombreux le matin à venir profiter du soleil à cet endroit et à regarder l'océan, souvent, rêveurs d'une vie ailleurs et meilleure.

Newt entendit le grincement d'une porte et compris que Vince était partit du quai. Il resta là un moment, respirant calmement, puis quand il fut certain qu'il pouvait traverser le dortoir sans problème, il quitta le toit.

* * *

Newt trouva Thomas et Fry devant les toilettes.

\- Hé tocard, lança l'ancien maton des cuisiniers, il faisait beau là-haut ?

Newt devint rouge tomate et toussa pour reprendre contenance devant ses amis.

\- La vue… ouais… magnifique ! Superbe ! Vraiment… Oh, y a du monde ce matin aux toilettes, je reviendrai plus tard.

Et Newt se dépêcha de partir pour aller dans un coin isolé, comme la veille. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Est-ce que Fry l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu ce qu'il regardait vraiment ? Enfin, plutôt, QUI il regardait ?

Non, si ça avait été le cas, Newt l'aurait entendu… N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune blond se mit à paniquer puis se figea quand une voix lui dit :

\- Tu vas bien, mec ?

Le blond se retourna vivement et sourit, crispé, à Fry qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Ouais, ça va… je… désolé d'être partit.

\- Je t'ai vu sur le toit, ce matin. J'ai hésité à venir vers toi, mais Thomas m'a dit que tu avais peut-être un peu besoin d'être seul.

\- Oh. Ouais, je pensais au bloc, tu vois. Aux blocards, à Minho… tout ça.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi, j'y pense beaucoup ces temps. On va retrouver Minho, j'ai confiance en Thomas.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

\- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Newt hocha la tête et suivi son ami, soulagé. Il entra avec lui dans le réfectoire et se raidit une seconde, voyant Vince à quelques mètres de lui qui se servait une assiette. Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, se prit une assiette et resta derrière Fry pour éviter de regarder Vince.

* * *

\- Merde, merde, merde ! grinça Newt, se passant rageusement les mains dans les cheveux. C'est pas vrai !

Il ne manquait vraiment que ça dans sa vie en ce moment. Tomber sous le charme d'un adulte. Vraiment ?

Newt soupira.

Encore Thomas, bon c'était logique, ils avaient le même âge, s'entendaient bien et puis, le brun était carrément craquant… Mais Vince ? Bon ok, il était attirant et musclé et il avait de beaux cheveux et il dégageait un côté masculin et très viril qui mettait les sens de Newt sens-dessus dessous, mais quand même. Il n'était pas censé craquer pour lui. C'était ridicule ! Il avait seize ans et Vince…. Sûrement le double, voir plus. Définitivement, c'était n'importe quoi. Ça avait intérêt à lui passer rapidement, comme pour Alby ou d'autres blocards sur lesquels Newt avait craqué quelques jours ou quelque semaines, voire au maximum, quelques mois par le passé avant de connaître Thomas et de ressentir des sensations, des envies, qu'il n'avaient jamais connues avant… Mais Thomas, était inaccessible. Il aimait Teresa et Brenda lui tournait autour, il n'était pas pour Newt. Mais le blond n'était pas désespéré pour autant, le fait que Thomas soit son ami était déjà un bonheur suffisant pour le jeune homme. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Newt ferma les yeux fortement et se concentra pour voir l'image de Thomas devant ses yeux mais ce fut celle de Vince qui surgit. Cheveux volants au vent, torse nu, muscles saillants et Newt sentit cette chaleur qu'il connaissait bien naître doucement en creux de son ventre. Il posa ses mains dessus et retint un gémissement quand ses doigts frôlèrent la ceinture de son pantalon. Non, définitivement non, il ne devait pas faire ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant et pas pour cet homme.

Newt rouvrit les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et partit, furieux et frustré, dans l'idée de se coucher dans son hamac. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il tomberait sur Fry, Thomas et Brenda qui discutaient devant le dortoir.

\- Hé Newt, on monte sur le toit un moment pour profiter de l'air doux du soir, tu viens avec nous ? demanda la seule fille du groupe et le blond se sentit incapable de refuser. Après tout, il aimait être sur le toit et il était encore tôt pour se coucher, alors il suivit ses amis.

* * *

Ils s'assirent tous sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Brenda était assise entre Fry et Thomas et ce dernier entre la fille et Newt. Celui-ci jeta un regard à son ami et il se réjouit de sentir son coeur s'affoler. Il était toujours amoureux de Thomas, c'était déjà ça.

Le regard brun-miel croisa le sien et Newt se sentit défaillir. Il aurait aimé avancer sa tête vers Thomas et l'embrasser doucement dans la tiédeur de ce début de nuit. Ça aurait été si bon, si doux, si parfait… mais les voix de Brenda et de Fry le firent reprendre pied dans la réalité et il détourna la tête.

\- Héééé, mais c'est notre ami Vince ! cria soudain Fry en agitant les bras et Newt tourna son regard vers le bout du quai en contrebas. Vince avait la tête levée vers eux et le jeune homme sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

\- Salut la jeunesse. Vous ferrez attention là-haut.

\- Bien reçu, Chef ! Je pensais pas que tes appartements donnaient sur le quai.

\- Je vous ai laissé la baraque avec l'accès au toit. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez apprécier.

Fry leva le pouce en guise d'approbation et Vince sourit avant de faire un geste de la main et de rentrer dans le bâtiment en faisant grincer la porte.

Newt sursauta quand des doigts frôlèrent son bras et il cligna des yeux, tournant la tête vers Thomas qui le regardait, inquiet.

\- Newt, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais… bien sûr que tout va bien… c'est juste… Tu penses vraiment qu'un jour on sera tous ici, ensemble à vivre une vie sans problèmes de survie ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il n'osait pas répondre à son ami mais espérait vraiment qu'ils y arriveraient, tous. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà récupérer Minho et les autres jeunes que le Wicked avaient capturé grâce à Teresa. Cette traîtresse !

Thomas repensa à la jeune fille qu'il croyait être son amie. Ça faisait mal de constater qu'il y avait cru bêtement et qu'il s'était fait avoir par cette fille.

\- Il faut qu'on se concentre sur un plan pour sauver Minho dès demain matin. Je dirai à Vince qu'on se retrouve après le déjeuner dans le salle du conseil, tous ensemble.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Oh non !

Il soupira, bailla, se leva et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Thomas et Brenda lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis que Fry restait à sa place, le visage levé vers le ciel.

* * *

Newt ne dormait pas. Trop de pensées passaient dans sa tête. Trop de souvenirs aussi. Comme chaque nuit… Ben, Alby, chuck, Gally et tous les autres blocards qui n'étaient pas ici avec eux. Chacun d'eux auraient mérité d'être là. Ce n'était pas juste, mais on ne pouvait plus rien y faire et Newt le savait bien. Le jeune homme s'assit dans son hamac et regarda les autres garçons dormir autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Thomas et un petit sourire détendit les traits crispé du blond. Il l'aimait Tommy, c'était clair. Son coeur battant plus rapidement que normalement dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ou se trouvait à proximité, le lui confirmait depuis un moment déjà. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais il n'osait pas abordé le sujet de tels sentiments. Thomas pourrait bien le rejeter. Thomas pourrait ne plus vouloir de lui comme ami, et Newt ne prendrait jamais ce risque là. Il avait besoin de Thomas dans sa vie, même si celui-ci restait juste un ami pour toujours, c'était déjà quelque chose de précieux pour le blond. Il ferma les yeux, mettant la tête entre ses genoux relevés et laissa les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Thomas affluer dans sa mémoire. La boîte qui s'ouvre, le visage paniqué du nouveau. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux couleur miel. La peur, l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Puis son regard qui passait sur les garçons qui l'entourent, qui passait sur Newt. La course, la chute et le calme qui suivit. Tout ça, Newt s'en souvint comme si ça avait eu lieu la veille. C'étaient des souvenirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais oubliés, parce que ça concernait Thomas.

Newt releva la tête, les yeux toujours clos et se laissa glisser dans son hamac, allongé sur le tissu souple. Il soupira doucement et se laissa entraîner par le sommeil dans les brumes de la nuit. Il rêva.

Du bloc, de Minho, d'Alby, de la vie avec les autres. Puis de Thomas. Le rêve doux se transforma en fantasme de ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec Thomas. Puis le rêve vira au cauchemars quand les griffeurs et les fondus s'ajoutèrent au tableau et le blond gémit dans son sommeil en se tournant plusieurs fois d'un côté puis de l'autre et inversement. Ils couraient, lui et les autres, pour échapper au Wicked et puis il se vit arriver dans les montagnes. Il se vit devant Vince et le rêve redevint doux avec cet homme qui se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa...

* * *

Newt se réveilla en sursaut. Le coeur battant, la sueur collant ses mèches blondes à son front. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine en respirant doucement pour s'en remettre. Là, ça partait loin quand même.

Il se leva et alla boire un peu d'eau fraîche au robinet. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement, le coeur tambourinant. Il se détendit quand il reconnu Thomas, se grattant les cheveux, les yeux à moitiés fermés, qui avançait vers lui. Newt passa à côté de son ami qui le salua vaguement, l'esprit ensommeillé et il se remit dans son hamac pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Tôt le matin, il se leva et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il monta sur le toit et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il baissa la tête dès qu'il entendit le grincement de la porte des appartements de Vince. Il vit l'homme s'étirer, comme à son habitude et Newt déglutit en sentant ses joues chauffer. Décidément, ce mec lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Vince se mit à faire des exercices d'assouplissement et Newt ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde. Le jeune blond sentit son souffle se raccourcir et il posa sa main sur son ventre, à hauteur de nombril, pour en faire le tour lentement du bout des doigts. Il retint un gémissement de bien être et recula légèrement pour se cacher un peu plus. Il était trop voyant assis sur le rebord. Il resta là, debout, appuyé sur le rebord, une main sur son ventre, l'autre touchant la pierre fraîche et le regard braqué sur Vince qui désormais courait sur place. Puis l'homme fit des étirements et le jeune blond hésita. Oserait-il vraiment faire cela ? Ici ? Pour cet homme ? Il soupira et laissa lentement sa main glisser sous la ceinture de son jean. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ok, c'était peut-être très déplacé ce qu'il faisait mais c'était bon et il n'était pas décidé à revenir en arrière.

Vince était déjà rentré chez lui quand Newt sentit son ventre se contracter et le plaisir le submerger. Il ouvrit les yeux, baissa le regard sur son jean et sa main et grimaça. Zut, c'était embêtant ça maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin pour les toilettes.

Il descendit rapidement du toit sans remarquer que quelqu'un s'était tapi dans un coin discret pour l'observer.

* * *

Thomas parlait de plan, de Minho, de sauvetage grandiose, de Ava Paige, mais Newt n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ce n'était pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, non, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en ayant devant les yeux le jeune brun dont il était épris et à ses côtés l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait en ce moment. C'était un peu compliqué et Newt se maudissait depuis plusieurs minutes d'avoir céder à ses envies quelques heures auparavant. Il se sentait minable maintenant. Pas très bien dans ses baskets et rougissait furieusement chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le prénom du chef des rebelles.

Brenda le remarqua rapidement.

\- Newt, tu veux aller t'allonger ? demanda la jeune fille et le blond sursauta.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as besoin de t'allonger ?

\- Tu es malade ? demanda Thomas, levant un regard inquiet vers son ami.

\- Euh… non, j'ai juste… il fait juste un peu chaud aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je… j'aurais dû m'habiller un peu moins. Faites pas attention à moi, continuez. On en étais à comment sauver Minho s'ils le transportent en train, hein ?

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? questionna Thomas, en approchant et Newt recula d'un pas, machinalement.

\- Si tu es mal on peut reprendre le conseil plus tard. Ce n'est pas une urgence, dit Vince d'une voix douce et Newt leva son regard vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il sentit son coeur accélérer, ses joues s'empourprer et il finit par détourner la tête en partant, annonçant qu'il allait se coucher un moment.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard sur Vince. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange mais il ne comprenait pas quoi exactement. C'était étrange.

La conseil se disloqua et chacun partit de son côté.

* * *

Thomas se promenait dans le camp des rebelles, les pensées dirigées vers Newt et l'étrange moment dans la salle tout à l'heure, quand il rencontra Fry qui marchait avec Brenda. Les deux riaient légèrement en chuchotant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Thomas en s'arrêtant devant eux qui étaient assis sur un muret au soleil.

Fry ne répondit pas, il riait sous cape. Brenda invita Thomas à s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Oh, c'est pas grand-chose, Fry a seulement surpris Newt dans une situation un peu marrante ce matin. Il était en train de me raconter, expliqua la jeune fille en riant.

Thomas plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu sais, Newt, tous les matins dès qu'il se réveille, il va sur le toit, hein ? dit Fry qui avait enfin cessé de rire.

\- Ouais je sais. Et alors ?

\- Ben, ce matin je l'ai vu monter, et je voulais aller le rejoindre après être allé chercher un casse-croûte. Je suis monté mais je suis resté loin de lui, il était un peu occupé.

Brenda se mit à rire, un peu gênée et Thomas se demanda ce qui était drôle dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

Fry ricana.

\- Allez quoi, Thomas. Newt était en train de… tu sais… se caresser dans le pantalon, tu vois ?

Thomas arrondit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- OH ! dit-il simplement.

\- En bref, il avait pas l'air malade ce matin.

Thomas se leva sans attendre, couru jusqu'au dortoir et constata rapidement que Newt n'était pas là. Il monta sur le toit, mais pas de trace du blond non plus. Il s'assit sur le bord du toit et du mouvement en contrebas attira son regard. Il vit Vince, qui courait sur place face au quai. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta sa place pour aller retrouver les autres.

Thomas se promis que la prochaine fois que Newt monterait sur le toit, il le suivrait pour voir ce que le blond y faisait exactement.

* * *

 **Voilà, on s'arrête là pour cette première partie. La deuxième devrait être à peine plus longue que celle-ci.. on verra bien**

 **Bon, concernant la fameuse scène qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire ce two-shot, c'est celle où Vince et l'équipe parle de sauver Minho dans le refuge au port. Dans le film, on voit que Newt passe son regard de Thomas à Vince pendant presque toute la scène (qui n'est pas longue) avant que Jorge vienne les interrompre.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
